


take me for a ride

by insomnicsy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda Fluffy, One Shot, aka happy go lucky jiu with her emo gf, based on a fan art, biker jiu, detective siyeon, dreamcatcher and bikes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnicsy/pseuds/insomnicsy
Summary: Detective Siyeon is tasked to investigate a local racing den, but her duties are being interrupted by a rather stubborn and hot biker, JiU.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	take me for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot inspired by @newbiedrawings beautiful, amazing singji artwork which you can check out here! (https://twitter.com/NewbieDrawings/status/1362909336641695750?s=20)

"Sup cutie, wanna ride?"

JiU leans over the railing, looking at the detective staring below the arena pit. The biker has finished her races for the day and as it’s a Friday night, she’s looking to have some fun.

Among the crowd of spectators, there is one that catches her eye – a lonely figure dressed in black from head to toe, covered in a huge windbreaker and industrial pants, a rather unusual fashion taste.

Siyeon doesn’t take a glance at JiU when she answers with a flat, cold no. Her response simply makes the biker grin playfully as she was expecting that reaction. “Oh, come on, why the long face? You look like you need some fun in your life.”

JiU sneakily wraps her arms around, getting a clearer view of this mysterious woman. Blond, short hair with these strikingly bright green highlights tucked between, her face is smaller than expected. Eyes like that of a deer. If anything, her visual knocked the air out of JiU’s lungs. She’s – beautiful. Beautiful like no other.

But the spell only lasts for a second.

Upon contact, Siyeon removes the biker’s hand away. “I’m sorry but I’m not here to have fun. Please someone else to entertain your needs.”

Oh no, that’s not it. JiU expected a more aggressive response. From her past experience, some would push her away, annoyed while others will yell to leave them alone. But this woman right here, is calm and careful with her words. She’s gentle too.

Something beats in JiU’s chest and the biker has already made up her mind. Quietly observing from a shoulder distance away, “You must love black a lot,” she comments.

Siyeon ignores her as there are other matters to worry about. Yes, she is wary of the flirtatious bikers wandering around the vicinity seeking to have some fun but the detective isn’t going to fall for their tricks. Her only focus is her job.

Two days ago, the detective was assigned to investigate a local, legal racing den after reports of teenagers going missing. Now, detectives usually have their sidekicks but Siyeon is a lone wolf. Or rather, she’s known to always work alone and never in a team. The department doesn’t force her because she’s one of their best.

Intrigued by the continuing silence, JiU adds, “In case you need to know, the bikers here go by numbers.” _Alright, that’s a good piece of information Siyeon needs to know_. “My number is 517 by the way.” JiU whispers. _Yeah, that last part definitely, not necessary._

Siyeon walks away from the railing, still ignoring the biker. But JiU follows her. That’s enough. This is already testing her patience. The detective stops. Closes her eyes. Inhales slowly and turns to give a sharp glare.

“What do you want?”

JiU giggles, absolutely loving the look of agitation on Siyeon’s face. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride? I’ll assure you it’ll be worth your time.” The biker coos while tilting her head, in a final attempt to charm her. Alas, it isn’t working. Siyeon clicks her tongue, “Listen, I am not here to-“

Wait. Siyeon notices a strange hooded figure amongst the crowd behind. He’s talking to a high school girl as they’re exchanging numbers and money.

“You’re not here to what?” JiU asks, noticing that Siyeon’s looking somewhere else. The biker turns and, in a blink, Siyeon is suddenly running off. “Hey- wait!” The biker watches as she chases after the hooded man. They disappear quickly and JiU sighs with shrugged shoulders, returning to sit on her bike with disappointment.

Siyeon catches up fast. Heading downstairs which is closer to the arena zone, it’s noisy with air horns and cheers. She pushes through the sea of humans, occasionally muttering quick apologies while never losing sight of the target. Turning corners around counters, vaulting over fences, yeah this is going to be a tough one.

“Darn it.” The detective curses as she looks at the man jumping across a balcony. There’s no way she’s going to make the jump. Instead, Siyeon takes a step back and observes the path ahead. She takes a shortcut and cuts through the aisles and alleyways, arriving back to the main entrance.

Siyeon spots the man hopping onto his motorcycle. Just as the detective attempts to steal another bike parked nearby, which is technically legal if used to chase a suspect, an engine roars from behind. JiU pulls up front with her neon pink helmet on.

“Hop on!” 

Siyeon hesitates. “Are you fucking serious now-“ But there is no time. Awkwardly, the woman sits behind, left hand stiffly around JiU’s waist as the motorcycle shoots into the distance.

They end on the highway, smoothly swerving through in a zig-zag formation and avoiding all the cars. JiU feels the adrenaline surging through her veins, the thrill of actually being on the real road. Not in an enclosed space like the arena. Here, she can feel the fresh air and breeze.

“Just giving you a heads up, I’m a detective.” Siyeon says as she takes out her gun hidden inside her windbreaker. “Can you move a bit closer?”

“I’ll try.” JiU answers as she gears up, engine roaring louder and it moves forward, now behind the man. Siyeon steadily aims at the wheels, waiting for the perfect chance. When she fires however, the bike jerks and the bullet misses. JiU quickly brakes. The motorcycle slowly skids into a corner.

“Fuck!” Siyeon exasperates. The suspect got away. JiU removes her helmet, shakes away her sweaty hair and runs it through her fingers. “Sorry.” She says, “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll pay for your uh…lunch?”

The detective scoffs at the absurdity of the situation and gets off. She dusts her windbreaker and says, “Not your fault. But thanks for the help. Keep the lunch.” Siyeon takes out her wallet and hands a namecard to JiU. “I’m currently working on a case. The suspect seems to be targeting your area so please contact me if you see him around.”

Now, this is something JiU was not expecting. But surprises are always nice. At least for today, she’s got her name – Lee Siyeon.

\--

Three days after the chase, JiU has been staring non-stop at the namecard.

She treats it as a lucky charm, putting it in her pocket when she goes on races. Making sure it’s still there when she goes to bed. Lee Siyeon, Lee Siyeon. It’s just a name but god, it’s driving her insane. JiU has never been this infatuated with someone. Sure, she’s heard about the whole love at first sight. Is this really what it feels like?

“Oh my god, stop looking at it! You’re being creepy!” SuA enters their dormitory with a look of disgust. JiU throws a pillow and tells her to shut up. Yoohyeon chuckles from afar.

The three bikers are childhood friends. Following their dreams of ruling the roads, they joined the team and have since made a name for themselves. Being a crowd favourite, it’s always good to put these three together for an amazing show.

“I just don’t understand why you’re not calling her out for a date. Like girl, I know you’re gay but don’t be a useless gay.” SuA rolls her eyes.

Yoohyeon giggles and adds, “Funny how you’re always fooling around with random girls who come to watch our shows but when it comes to this particular person, you just freeze.”

“That’s because I don’t plan on just screwing around with her.” JiU says, bringing much surprise to the two. The biker clutches the card to her chest. “I know this sounds crazy because I don’t even know this woman. All it took was one look and suddenly, I’m just drowning in…love.”

SuA blinks. Yoohyeon opens her mouth. The two exchange glances and suddenly clap in sync. “Wow. Congrats.” They say with much sarcasm. JiU grunts in annoyance and decides to leave. After all, she’s got a show to prepare.

Heading down to the garage just adjacent to the pit, she greets their mechanic, Dami who’s been taking good care of their bikes. Giving free upgrades, paint jobs and additional parts for the extra oomph, JiU admires Dami’s passion for automobiles and wonders if it’s the same with her obsession in knowing more about Siyeon.

“She’s good to go.” Dami pats on the motorcycle. “Put on a great show for tonight and make our boss proud.”

“Of course. When he’s in a good mood, we get extras.” JiU smiles and pats Dami’s shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of her. I’ll try my best not to land a scratch.”

“Yeah, I know you won’t. The only person I worry about is SuA unnie…” The mechanic groans while shuddering at the horror of how SuA handles her bike. As much as it’s a nightmare, but that’s just SuA’s way of riding.

The shutters rise up and JiU gets ready for the showdown. Today, she’s racing against twenty other racers from different regions. Representing her team, JiU is here to protect their pride. Taking a glance at the spectators above, JiU wonders if Siyeon came to watch. The chances are highly unlikely but today, she is given a sweet surprise.

JiU smiles. She’s here. Among the crowd, there’s a shade of black. Far too obvious to catch. Suddenly, JiU is very determined to win today. Putting her neon pink helmet on and gearing up her bike, she’s ready. At the thought of Siyeon watching her show today, she feels that adrenaline pump again. What a wonderful feeling to have.

And It works. JiU impresses the crowd by breaking a personal record. The arena echoes with loud cheers. She removes her helmet, sweat dripping down her neck and embraces the energy. Waving at the crowd as they all chant her number, it’s something she’ll never get sick of.

After the show, JiU goes to search for Siyeon. Eyes looking for a woman dressed in a black windbreaker, she’s surprisingly easy to spot. There she is, interrogating a bunch of high schoolers in front of the food court.

“Hey!” JiU beams from behind. Siyeon gives a nonchalant response, wrapping up the interrogating and letting the high schoolers go. The detective finally turns and JiU starts, “So, you saw me at the show.” The biker looks on with expectation. “What did you think? Wasn’t I cool?”

Siyeon simply answers with a quiet hum and nod. JiU can’t determine if that meant good or bad. “I’ll need to ask you a few questions, as it’ll help in my investigation.” She dismisses JiU’s question and gets straight to the point. “I don’t think I’ve asked you for your name yet. I only know your number. 517.”

The biker gasps. “You remembered that?!” Siyeon looks at JiU confused. “Yeah…?” Touched as she didn’t expect the detective to remember such a small detail, she grins happily and cooperates with the investigation. “I’m JiU! But my real name is Kim Minji. I don’t tell anyone this, so you’re lucky.”

Siyeon mumbles a “okay” and writes it down, adding a small note to describe JiU, “neon pink girl”. JiU looks at it with a giggle and snatches Siyeon’s pen, drawing a smiley face next to the description. “Better.” She beams as Siyeon sighs, not bothering with the scribble. “Anyways, I’m going to ask you a few questions…”

Through the one-hour conversation, Siyeon learns about the life of bikers at the local racing den. Many are usually scouted and trained. Some are born with talent. Others start off curious and soon fall for the charms in biking. While Siyeon doesn’t quite understand the drive, she respects the passion.

She also learns some “additional” information which isn’t needed in the investigation but Siyeon decides to just put it at the back of her head – JiU was raised to fit the ideals of the perfect good daughter who studied well and did nothing but make her parents proud, however something snapped and JiU realised that she wasn’t happy being someone that she wasn’t. That’s how she hopped onto what she really loved: riding.

“Thank you for your time today, JiU.” Siyeon formally shakes the biker’s hand, drawing a line that this is still a work relationship and nothing else. It’s rather anti-climactic as JiU expected more. She doesn’t want it to end like this. So, she gets a bit of confident and asks, “If you have some time, we can have dinner together.”

Siyeon stops in her steps and waves. “Sorry. I need to head back to the police station and complete the report. Maybe next time.”

_Maybe next time._

It’s a line that gives JiU a sense of hope. As long as Siyeon continues with her investigation, she’ll get to see her at least. Maybe once or twice. But still, the detective remains very mysterious to JiU, who already revealed half of her life story.

“Come on Minji, she’s a detective. It’s gonna take ages for you to dig up the details.” SuA says, comfortably lying in her bunk bed. “Hold on, I can do a quick search.” Yoohyeon grabs her phone. “Lee Siyeon…” She reads out on whatever the search engine gave her. “Hey, she graduated from the police academy at the age of nineteen! Is she some prodigy?!”

“Wait, I want to see!” SuA climbs over. JiU joins in. “Man, why are you crushing on such a complicated woman? She’s solved murder cases, kidnapping cases, heck- she was given an award too!” Yoohyeon clicks on the few images that surfaces, zooming in. “Hmm…she looks pretty cold though? Scary in fact. Is that…your type of girl?”

“Don’t judge me!” JiU argues. SuA laughs and says, “It’s funny because she’s the total opposite of you. JiU is super cheery, loves pink but this girl literally doesn’t smile. And every picture I’m seeing, she’s wearing black!”

Yoohyeon shrugs. “Opposites attract, I guess. How cute.” She says sarcastically as JiU throws a pillow at her. 

\--

It’s a busy Sunday. The arena is packed. But JiU’s shift is done for the day. As she’s taking walks nearby, the biker spots the same hooded man again, talking to high schoolers and handing them cash in secret. The first thing she does is calling Siyeon.

She’s never called her number. Or rather, she’s never found the courage to even press it. But today, it’s almost instant. It rings only for a second and picks up. “Hey, I saw him. He’s here.”

“Okay, on my way. Don’t do anything. Wait for me.” And it hangs up.

JiU anxiously watches from afar. But she can’t just do nothing, especially when the man is leading these two high school girls somewhere. The woman decides to follow him. Going to the back of the arena where it’s quieter, he lures the girls into a dark alleyway. Siyeon’s words ring in her head.

This is a terrible idea. Really. But, JiU follows her heart.

“What are you doing?!” JiU shouts. The man turns, as the girls look on frightened. He smirks and points at the biker. “You. I remember you. Should’ve removed you from the start.”

“Leave the kids alone!”

The man doesn’t flinch. “No, you leave me alone.” He takes out a gun and aims it at JiU. For a second, the biker could’ve sworn that her life flashed before her eyes. But before it could fire, someone pushes the woman out of the way. It takes one second and suddenly, there is another round of fire. Grunts. Footsteps.

JiU peeks over. It’s Siyeon.

Engaging in combat, skilfully manoeuvring the man’s heavy punches and kicks. Siyeon dodges every single one of them. Gently moving backwards like she’s dancing; the woman throws a jab between his armpit. Another between his fore, she grabs his chest and throws him against the wall.

The man groans and suddenly throws a grenade. “Fuck!” Instinctively, Siyeon’s first move was to protect the high schoolers. She jumps and braces for impact. JiU takes cover and closes her eyes. It explodes but it was just a smoke grenade.

Siyeon coughs but makes sure that the kids are alright. When the smoke clears up, the man disappears. The detective glances over, ensuring that JiU too is unhurt. “You girls okay?” She asks, as they seem shaken by the whole event. Siyeon proceeds to call a team over.

With the police handling the situation, Siyeon’s job is done for now. Limping over, JiU goes after her. “Hey, I’ll take you to the medical bay. It’s better than waiting in line at the hospital.”

“I told you not to go after him.” Siyeon sighs, with a bit of anger in her tone. “I’m sorry…” JiU’s voice softens, feeling guilty and helps the woman to walk. The least JiU can do now is to treat her injuries. Now, the biker has some good knowledge in first aid, especially since in biking, there are bound to be a lot of accidents.

Siyeon quietly observes JiU as she takes out the kit and starts to examine her injury. It’s a pretty bad bruise but nothing too serious. “You seem to know what you’re doing.” Siyeon comments. JiU mutters a quick thanks.

“Ouch.”

JiU panics. “Sorry!”

Siyeon chuckles. Did she see that right? Siyeon chuckled? For a brief moment, the cold detective actually smiled? This must be JiU’s lucky day.

“Better if you don’t run for the next few days.” JiU says as she moves on to the next area. There is a cut on Siyeon’s lip. The biker hesitates but takes the cotton pad to clean the wound. She’s very close to Siyeon. What makes it worse is that JiU can hear Siyeon’s breathing and the little sounds she makes, her gulps and constrained whimpers.

It’s making JiU blush. She hopes it’s not obvious. Instead, the biker tries to make some conversation. Don’t detectives usually have sidekicks to help one another? Where’s yours?”

Siyeon answers, “I don’t have one.” JiU raises her eyebrows, “Really?” The detective stays silent for a moment and sighs. “Fine. I did have one.” She looks away. “But she was killed in action. Since then…” The detective hesitates. “I just never wanted a replacement.”

“Oh…god I’m so sorry.” JiU gasps with a frown, internally cursing herself for bringing up such a sad memory. “No, it’s fine.” Siyeon says, knowing it was not intentional. “You know…till this day, her death still haunts me. I don’t really get a good night’s sleep cause I still remember how it’s like. It’s too real.” The detective confesses and slowly breaks into another chuckle. “Why am I even telling you this?”

JiU responds by hugging Siyeon. This surprises the detective who freezes by the sudden contact. It’s warm. Warm like the sun. Comforting. “Thank you for telling me. I didn’t know you were going through such difficult times.” JiU says, patting the detective’s back.

“You know…” Siyeon looks at the biker with a grateful smile. A smile that speaks a thousand of words. “You’re a good person, JiU.”

\--

A week later, Siyeon calls JiU. She sounds urgent. But then again, her request is very much out of the blue.

“You want me to what?!” The sudden rise in voice leaves SuA and Yoohyeon giving stares at the biker who is blushing.

“I don’t want you to get any other ideas but I’m saying your life could be in danger so please just pack your things. You’re coming over to stay at my place, temporarily. I already spoke to your boss about it so don’t worry. I’ll be over in five.”

She hangs up and JiU is left with her jaw open. “What?” SuA asks, “Did she just confess?” Yoohyeon adds. The biker scoffs and shakes her head. “I’m staying at her place.”

“WHAT?!”

A Land Rover enters the entrance with windows rolled down, Siyeon is at the wheel and stares at JiU. “Are you seriously bringing that _thing_ along?” The biker looks at the detective as if she’s asking a nonsensical question. “Obviously!” She says while pushing her neon pink motorcycle.

Staying over at Siyeon’s place is probably the most unexpected thing to happen.

Sure, JiU may have fantasized on that idea but Siyeon’s place is everything she imagined it to be - a simple and rather empty studio apartment filled with black and white interior. There’s nothing much to say, it’s ordinary, neat and bleak.

The first dilemma of her stay: dinner.

JiU learns that Siyeon lives on a very unhealthy diet. Her fridge is filled with cans of coffee. Cupboards consisting of instant ramen packages. That’s it. Nothing else.

“We can order take-out. How does pizza sound?” Siyeon says, not caring much about the food choice. She just wants it to get done and over with, especially since she’s more focused on the investigation.

“No!” JiU objects. Siyeon sighs, not sure why the woman is so worked up over such a small matter. “Okay then what do you want to eat?”

“I’ll cook. You said the supermarket is just a two minute-walk away right?”

“Are you really going to-”

The detective doesn’t stop JiU. She’s basically given up. In thirty minutes, Siyeon hears JiU returning with a lot of plastic bags in hand. The detective doesn’t answer when JiU says she’ll start cooking. She is too busy typing her report.

Soon, Siyeon starts hearing the knife on the chopping board. The stove boiling. And a smell wafting through the space. It makes the detective salivate. Out of curiousity, Siyeon peeks through the opening of her room door.

The detective becomes baffled that JiU actually bought an apron to wear while cooking. But soon, she stops and realises that JiU looks good in a ponytail. In fact, JiU looks so much better without her flashy neon pink outfit. It’s just too much for her eyes. With the woman wearing a simple, oversized white shirt and black sweatpants, JiU looks a bit more…normal to Siyeon.

And that’s bad. Because she’s very much distracted from her work as she can’t take her eyes away. That’s when JiU looks up and their eyes meet. Siyeon panics and slams the door shut.

JiU giggles and pretends she didn’t see anything. Siyeon on the other hand, clears her throat and tries to concentrate on her laptop screen. Alas, everything feels blurry. Frustrated, she shuts the device down and decides to change into something more comfortable.

When Siyeon exits her room, JiU looks with surprise. For once, Siyeon isn’t wearing black. She’s coming to the table in a dark blue tie-dye hoodie.

“What?” Siyeon asks, feeling JiU’s eyes on her. The biker shakes her head with a smile. “Nothing. Let’s eat.”

Siyeon stares at the spoon of fried rice and back at JiU who is looking on with expectation. The detective feels burdened and nervous. “Can I…eat in peace?”

JiU laughs and mutters a quick apology. Eyes no longer on her, Siyeon finally eats. And wow. It’s been awhile since the detective ate a home-cooked meal and honestly, it does remind her of her hometown in Daegu. It’s good.

“How is it?” JiU glances at Siyeon as her question is left hanging. The detective takes another spoonful and quietly mutters, “It’s delicious.” The comment leaves JiU grinning from ear to ear.

“What was that?” Her tone became higher. “I didn’t hear.” The biker lies. Siyeon grumbles, “I said it’s delicious.” Satisfied with her answer, they continue with dinner. JiU finds Siyeon adorable and takes it a progress in their relationship.

That night, JiU sleeps on Siyeon’s spacious and expensive couch. As it’s the first night, the woman can’t really sleep. While yes, she’s literally staying at her crush’s place but she is also taking in the fact that she’s in danger. The dangerous encounter she had and the possibilities of that happening again. It’s scary but JiU puts her trust in Siyeon, that she’ll protect her.

It’s a little later into the night that JiU wakes to Siyeon crying in her sleep. The sight breaks her.

“Dongie…” The detective mumbles. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you.”

\---

One week since JiU started living with Siyeon, she begins to piece the puzzle together and learns that the detective’s late sidekick goes by the name of Handong. From the occasional mumbles that Siyeon does in her sleep, it appears that the woman blames herself for Handong’s death.

One week since JiU started living with Siyeon, she meets the people that Siyeon works with. Young cadet, Gahyeon who usually helps Siyeon with external matters related to the investigation drops the full story of Handong’s death that happened a year ago. No, there was nothing romantic going on between the two (which is a relief to JiU) but they had a close bond of comradeship.

Siyeon and Handong always had each other’s back. They were pairs that had to go together, no matter what. It’s only because of their amazing teamwork that they cracked the codes, caught the right suspects and closed cases with justice served. However, working in this line carries risks and unfortunately, bad luck befell on Handong.

Since then, Siyeon was never really the same person. She used to have a playful, boisterous character. But now she’s careful, quiet and doesn’t express much. It’s something Gahyeon, along with the other team members have begun to understand and simply let her be the way she is.

“Thank you for telling me this, Gahyeon. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to.” JiU says. Gahyeon smiles. “No, it’s okay. In fact, Siyeon unnie is slowly becoming like herself again. I don’t know what happened but I think it’s because you entered her life.” The girl whispers. “But don’t tell her that.” JiU laughs shyly and gives Gahyeon her pinky promise.

\---

Weekends are meant to be fun. Usually, JiU would be hanging out with SuA and Yoohyeon. But with the investigation going on and safety concerns, she’s stuck with Siyeon – which is also an option she doesn’t mind. The thing is, Siyeon is a workaholic. Taking a break doesn’t seem to be in her dictionary.

Midnight falls. JiU has been stuck at home for the whole day, it’s driving her mad. She’s bored of watching TV. She wants to go out and get some fresh air. The biker peeks into Siyeon’s room, the detective putting her whole focus on the laptop.

“Hey, Siyeon.”

“Hm?”

“Remember during our first meeting, I asked you out for a ride but you rejected me?”

“Mmhmm..?” 

“Let’s go out for a ride today!”

“But-“

Before Siyeon can even continue, JiU closes her laptop by force. Usually, Siyeon would lash out if anyone did that. But for some _strange_ reason, she doesn’t. And oddly, Siyeon is just letting JiU do whatever she wants today. Maybe Siyeon is really overworked, exhausted and stressed over the investigation, that the woman doesn’t mind being dragged away.

Hopping onto the pink neon motorcycle, JiU finds her confidence and grabs Siyeon’s hand so that it’s tightly fastened around her waist. “Lean on me.” JiU says. Siyeon hesitates. She sighs and slowly, but carefully leans her body against JiU’s back. The biker smiles and turns the engine on.

The motorcycle roars awake and they’re off. Out from the neighbourhood and onto the empty highway. It’s three in the morning, the weather is a bit chilly but Siyeon doesn’t feel cold, because of JiU’s warmth. Moving at a steady speed, Siyeon looks at the starry night sky. She never realised how beautiful it looked.

They soon cross a bridge from the Han River. Siyeon sees the reflection of the waters glistening in the distance. She closes her eyes for a moment, ears pressed against JiU’s back, she hears her heartbeat. It’s subtle but she can hear it.

JiU doesn’t say anything during the ride. But she can feel Siyeon’s tightened grip. For about thirty minutes, JiU takes Siyeon for a ride around Seoul. Passing through the districts, landmarks and buildings. 24/7 convenience stores, empty bus stations and billboards.

“Hey.” Siyeon says. “Thanks.”

JiU smiles. “You’re welcome.”

The biker soon stops at another bridge, where they can overlook the Han River. “Isn’t it beautiful?” JiU asks, embracing the city lights from afar. Siyeon hums and grabs onto the railing. There’s a lot going on her mind.

All of a sudden, JiU shouts nonsense into the air. Her voice echoes back. JiU grins and encourages Siyeon to do the same. The detective becomes shy.

“Just do it. No one’s around!” JiU laughs and shouts again. Siyeon bites her lip and takes a deep breath.

“FUCKKKK!!!!” Siyeon yells.

JiU claps with a grin. “That’s the way! Say more. Shout more Siyeon!”

“FUCKKKKKKK THE WORLDDDDDDD!” Siyeon screams.

“YEAHHHHH!!!” JiU adds, so that Siyeon wouldn’t feel alone.

The biker cheers and punches fists into the air. She glances at Siyeon who is suddenly smiling. The cold detective is smiling brightly. She’s laughing. Giggling. And shouting again. Shoving middle fingers to the air. Letting everything out.

And that’s when JiU grabs Siyeon’s face and kisses her.

Siyeon widens her eyes in surprise but doesn’t push away. JiU deepens the kiss and Siyeon slowly melts in, embracing it with her heart. She closes her eyes and allows JiU to take control, letting the woman do whatever she wants.

When the biker lets go, Siyeon is left breathless. Face turning into a blush while JiU is all smiles. Mind still in a daze, Siyeon has never opened her heart to anyone since Handong’s death. No matter how many locks she put on, JiU keeps breaking them. The woman’s been very stubborn and it seems that she’s won the game.

She’s won a place in Siyeon’s heart and started the fire once again.

\---

This feels like a dream.

JiU can’t believe it when she wakes up the next morning, not on the couch, but all cuddled in bed with Siyeon. Thankfully, nothing wild happened last night. The biker vividly remembers riding back with the detective passed out in exhaustion and carrying her home. She’s surprisingly light and perhaps, it’s an indication of how she’s never paid attention to eat well.

JiU makes it a note to always make meals for Siyeon, believing that everyone should at least work with a happy belly. As the woman turns slightly to Siyeon sleeping soundly, chest rising up and down in a slow momentum, quite snoozes and mouth opening slowly, JiU smiles. It’s cute, she thinks. A sight that she wants to see more often.

The biker continues to look at Siyeon, thoughts full as she knows falling for a detective would have many ups and downs. The chances of Siyeon ending up with the same fate as Handong are still possible. Being in love with a detective meant that she’ll be one rank lower, because justice is always the main priority.

But JiU can’t do anything against that. Love gave her no choice.

“Morning.”

Siyeon’s call breaks JiU’s thoughts as she finds the woman gazing at her. Messy hair, tired eyes but a happy smile. JiU doesn’t miss the chance to kiss her. Siyeon flinches in surprise. She’s probably going to get used to that.

“I have only one request. _Please_ don’t kiss me in public.” The detective begs, unable to wipe away the blush on her face.

JiU giggles and moves closer. “Sure. But when we’re alone, I can do anything I want right?” Siyeon sighs with a nod, easily giving JiU full control of whatever happens in their relationship. JiU wants to shower Siyeon with love, to make up the loneliness she’s experienced in that one year. JiU will do anything to make Siyeon happy.

Because she loves her.

“You know what?” Siyeon starts, slowly opening herself. “I forgot what happiness felt like. The feelings of joy and having fun.” She looks at JiU with a smile. “Thank you for reminding me how good it feels. It’s still difficult for me to express fully, but thank you.”

“Have you realised it yet?” JiU asks.

“Since the beginning, yes. It was very obvious but I was playing dumb.” Siyeon confesses. “I knew you were falling for me. In love with me. You are quite the persistent one and I guess, it made me easier to remember you. Because of that, I kept seeing you everywhere. How…annoying.” She chuckles.

“Sometimes, you gotta push until you get it.” JiU laughs. Siyeon gazes at the biker, eyes moving to her lips. The detective hesitates with a nervous gulp. But before she musters the courage, her phone rings.

Siyeon picks it up immediately. There are fifteen seconds of silence in the room. JiU looks on with concern, noticing the detective slowly losing her smile, eyes growing big and then exchanging glances with her.

“Okay. Be right there.”

She hangs up and sighs. “The bastard finally showed up.”

“I guess that’s great…?”

Siyeon shakes her head. “No. He planted a bomb at the racing den and says he’ll explode the place unless the stupid ransom is paid by tonight.”

JiU gasps in response and panics, wondering if she should call SuA and Yoohyeon about it. But Siyeon calms her, saying that she has a plan.

Or rather, the plan that Gahyeon came up with.

At the racing den, there are police cars surrounding the vicinity. People are getting evacuated and kept a safe distance away. JiU reunites with her friends who are all asking her what’s going on, but she’s chosen to remain mum and simply told them to trust the authorities.

Siyeon regroups with her team, listens into the meeting and communicates with someone on the walkie-talkie. They all exchange nods and she grabs a heavy bag from the truck. JiU follows behind but Siyeon stops her steps.

“You’re not coming. This is my job. I’m going in there alone.” Siyeon says as she turns.

“But-“

She sighs, knowing it would come to this. The detective looks around. There’s too many people. Her colleagues. The fellow bikers. Spectators who were brought out. She can’t do it here, but yet, it’s the thought that brings that courage back. The thought that she might never make it out alive.

So, she takes the jump.

Siyeon approaches JiU and cups her face with her right hand. “I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” She says and quickly _, very quickly_ , presses a chaste peck on the biker’s cheek. Embarrassed, the detective turns away immediately and starts walking into the venue fast, leaving a flustered JiU who is still trying to process whatever that just happened.

SuA and Yoohyeon can be heard squealing from afar. The police officers begin to whisper among another. And Gahyeon who was there watching, smiling in relief.

“Siyeon unnie is back. The real one is back.” Gahyeon mumbles to herself as she turns to the officers, all surprised at the turn of events yet, agreeing that the Siyeon they knew, was really back.

\---

The racing den is empty. Only her footsteps echo loudly into the open air. She had no idea how big it was, until now. Probably the size of twelve football fields. Siyeon steps up onto a platform and looks around, wondering where the hell the bastard might be. She throws the bag into the centre and dusts her hands.

“The money’s here. Now where’s the damn bomb?”

A shadow appears from below. There he is, the bastard. The coward who threw a smoke grenade to escape, because he couldn’t stand a fight against a woman. He greets the detective whilst aiming a gun at her.

Siyeon does the same, each party carefully observing their movements. The man goes to take the bag, unzips it to find all the cash stuffed inside. But it takes only one look. Anyone can tell that the money is fake. Angered, the man rose his head up, ready to shoot the detective but before he can even pull the trigger, Siyeon was already right in front and threw a hard punch.

The man falls back but manages to get his grip. Siyeon throws another and grabs his collar. “Where’s the bomb?” She growls impatiently. He smirks while revealing a button hidden in his pocket. “Too late. You’re dying with me.” 

All it took was one click. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Smoke started appearing. Sounds of chaos echoed loudly. Siyeon drops the cackling man and knocks him out with another punch. The detective panics and tries to run. But her path is blocked. Knowing it will take time for everything to collapse due to the size of the racing den, there is still time to escape death.

That’s when she hears a roar coming from a distance. Amongst the murky vision in front, a neon pink makes its appearance.

“Why the hell are you here?!” Siyeon yells, seeing JiU on her motorcycle. “Just get on before you get both of us killed!” The detective hops on, arm tightly wrapped around her waist as the engine roars again, making a sharp turn and shoots through the opening.

They zoom out of the collapsing pillars, going left and right whilst avoiding the falling debris and running up the stairway, using the remaining light as a guide.

“Hold on!” JiU yells as Siyeon uses all of her strength to cling onto the biker.

The motorcycle speeds towards a fallen fence and it flies midway into the air. Siyeon grunts as it bounces back onto the surface. JiU skids but quickly recovers, running through the last round of stairway. They make it out of the place, just barely as the den finally collapses.

Everyone watches as the sky is tainted with layers of dirty, ugly smoke. Siyeon coughs and gasps for air. JiU removes her helmet and turns to her, hoping that she didn’t get hurt anywhere.

“You okay?” JiU says with concern.

Siyeon chuckles. “Yeah. Just very dizzy.” She sighs. “I’d go on rides with you. But not that kind of ride.”

Grinning in relief, JiU takes the opportunity and kisses Siyeon. It was probably the adrenaline still running through her veins. The thrill she had experienced. A feeling different from the races. Something that is personal and only with a special someone. It’s how she’s mustered courage and confidence to ask her.

“Be my girlfriend?” JiU asks while pulling back. Siyeon still looks very fazed by everything. Head still spinning from the crazy ride. Heart beating fast by JiU’s sudden kiss.

“…Huh?” Siyeon groans in a blur. “What do you want me to say?”

JiU laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” And kisses her again.

\---

Two weeks later, the case is closed.

The suspect was killed in the explosion that left the biking den in shambles. Compensation was provided and everything was settled peacefully. It will take time for the business to run again. While it should be an upsetting matter as bikers would temporarily lose their jobs, JiU didn’t mind.

In this time, JiU introduced Siyeon to her friends. SuA and Yoohyeon were the most excited to meet the detective. Dami on the other hand, remained polite and respected the woman for her efforts in restoring justice. Gahyeon joined in, having confessed that she was honestly a fan of famous biking team and had the wonderful opportunity to meet them. 

These meetings soon became regular as the group would meet up at the local bar, having a couple of drinks and lots of chatter.

Siyeon smiled as she watched SuA and Yoohyeon bicker over trivial things, something she’s gotten used in the time she’s known them. Dami and Gahyeon are in their own world, discussing on automobiles. And then, there’s JiU, laughing away as she listens to her friends arguing over nonsense.

The detective knows. Deep down, she knows that Handong is really gone for good. That she needs to move on from the past and start new beginnings. That it was never her fault and that she should never blame herself for her death.

Siyeon wonders if Handong is watching her from the skies. Happy that she’s happy. Happy that she’s finally found her home. Her haven. Her happiness, right here.

“Hey.” Siyeon says, grabbing onto JiU’s arm and getting her attention. She whispers into her ear, “Let’s leave early.”

JiU raises her eyebrows. “Why? Are you feeling unwell?”

Siyeon shakes her head and smiles. “I want you to take me for a ride.” 

\- fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated <3
> 
> (i actually had plans to make this a multi-chapter with a plot twist of Handong coming back from the dead & all that...which would then turn to angst and... yeah never mind, this is the real ending! A singji one shot with a happy ending hehe)


End file.
